Kings and Queens
by Rosalia Tiri
Summary: "Not all Pawns stay Pawns forever. Two have succeeded far more than those who have climbed the top, the new King and Queen. But among them, they still fight for the King's throne, because that's what life is: A game of Kings and Queens." Semi-AU! Dark Themes/Themed. Possible 2796 in the future, and other pairings are undecided. Rated for Violence and possible Gore in the Future.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Kings and Queens;

**Rating:** T+/M (Due to Violence in the Future)

**Summary:** Not all Pawns stay Pawns forever. Two have succeeded far more than those who have climbed the top, the new King and Queen. But among them, they still fight for the King's throne, because that's what life is: A game of Kings and Queens.

*Please read author's note below*

*this is the prologue okay? so it won't really make much sense sorry and thanks!*

* * *

"Hello there."

The tiny silver razor fell to the cardboard box's surface, and the little girl stared up at the older boy hovering over her. She didn't bother to cover her bleeding eye, and that her hands were decorated with her own blood. The white oversized shirt she wore was dusty and falling off her shoulders on one side, and went past her knees, was also lightly tainted with her own droplets of blood.

She was startled by his appearance, but she wasn't scared. If she were scared of him, then she would've been scared of holding that little silver razor.

But even though seeing those eyes, those caramel eyes flickering from their original warm colour to their twisted orange tint, may bring fear to others, it made her feel warm.

Warm to know that there may be someone else like her.

That special someone who was only **af**ra_id_ of his o**w**n _tho_**ug**hts, own thoughts that can _b_**rin**g himself to **i**n**s**_an_i**t**_y_.

* * *

"W-Who are you?"

He looked down at her from her box's edge, a different kind of a warm smile creeping up to his face. He took in her qualities: her clothes, her meek voice, and her purple hair, her razor on the floor, and her one bleeding eye and one teary but blank eye that brightened up a bit at his arrival.

He dug his hand into his tattered and blood-splattered pants that now look more like shorts, and took out a dirty orange handkerchief. He tip-toed a bit more and stretched out his hand and wiped her tear-stained cheek. "A pretty jou-chan doesn't look like this, you know."

She scoffed; a kind of scoff that didn't seem appropriate for her age. "Don't…flatter me." She mumbled quietly, but he could clearly hear the cynical trait seeping in through her words. "What would make you think…I'm beautiful?"

"Hmm…" He moved his hand away, and kept his handkerchief. He ripped a part of his also tattered hospital gown, and stretched once more to her. He lightly damped the clothe over the bleeding eye, earning a hiss from her. "This eye." He said warmly. "This eye is what makes you beautiful, jou-chan. It's really pretty, you know."

He slowly traced it over her eye, soaking it with blood. His warm eyes slowly flickered from orange to caramel brown again and again even more now, and his warm smile slowly became a twisted grin.

* * *

"Yes…it is. Its blood…its pain…is beautifully…perfect."

She couldn't help but shudder at the child's words. He was younger than her, and they were both younger than most who felt this way. But his words…his eyes relayed something deeper than their age. Truly darker and deeper than anyone's eyes and words could do to anyone. It was frightening to see such darkness on a child's face, but there was something about it that couldn't make her look away.

No, instead, she looked longer. She froze in place and stared at the warm, yet twisted, face.

The moon rose up higher in the dark sky, and the lights of houses and commercial buildings soon shut down as the moon illuminated everything. Her lone purple eye grew wide as the moon illuminated the boy in front of her, making him seem…wonderful.

His messy chocolate brown hair that defied gravity was and a tad darker than his eyes, and contained droplets of blood, looked perfect with his eyes that flickered from warmth and insanity. A white tattered hospital gown served as his shirt, and his pants that looked more like shorts were equally tattered as well, and had splatters of blood on them. Bare tiny feet tip-toed on hollow blocks in order to be able to look at her, but she could not see their state.

He looked perfectly peaceful. Untainted. Pure.

Unlike her.

But his words said so otherwise. The clarity of insanity and warmth mixing in his eyes and words didn't bring her fear or anxiety, no. Instead, they brought her warmth, comfort…

…comfort at the fact that she wasn't alone.

* * *

"W…What do you mean…?"

His smile slowly turned into a grin, and he took his hand away from her, seeing as his cloth was fully damped with her blood now. He brought it to his nose, and inhaled the scent, earning a surprised gasp from the girl who was previously in a trance–like state. "W-what are you doing!?"

He said nothing, and inhaled more, closing his eyes as he relished in the unique scent. It smelled like the normal copper smell of others' blood, but there was certain uniqueness to all's scent. Hers…smelled tainted. It smelled tainted, completely unlike her pure appearance.

But the fact she held a razor just earlier was already a sign of contradiction.

Opening his eyes, he watched as her eye widened again as she saw his now orange eyes, eyes no longer as warm as they were just a moment ago. Insanity swirled in them as he gave off a sensual grin, insane as his eyes. "You…are like me."

A meek nod was his reply. He grinned wider. "We…are servants. Servants of the Kings and Queens of all around…We are those they push around, those they drive to the point of death and self-loathing."

He stretched his arm inside her box, and grabbed a hold of her razor. It still had some blood on it, but some have been soaked by the dusty aging box. He fingered it, and continued, "But…I refuse to live in such a manner. I want to rise. I want to gain power to overthrow them."

"Yet..." He brought the razor to his childlike lips, and licked it, slightly cutting his tongue in the process. "I cannot be King alone now, can I?"

* * *

Despite her meek nature and appearance, the girl caught on quite fast. "What…do you mean to say…?" She somehow knew where this was going, and she tried to squish the building excitement, which seemed more different than other kinds of excitement that, inside of her. She couldn't afford to risk getting her hopes up now, not when it always broke her down to pieces.

But she knew something. This was different.

He was like her. They were alike. Slaves of the Kings and Queens of society. She too, did not like being treated this way, and wanted to know his plan. She can tell that he was planning something big, something different…exciting…

…fearful, twisted…insane.

And she knew, she knew with all her slowly decaying heart, that she would never be scared. She knew that one day, he would be a warmer yet more twisted person, with his smile and stare deeper and scarier than it is now, and people can never look away from it. They would watch his stare…his smile…as they were used as pawns.

His pawns.

"A-Answer me!" She said a bit louder, and he chuckled. Feeling lightly guilty at being impatient, she looked down on the cardboard box again, and looked up when he pat her head.

* * *

Her hair was soft, even with the blood slowly making it harden as it dried. He liked the feeling of her hair, and knew that one day, it would grow softer even if blood clots it all up, and be his to touch.

"Now that I see what you are…" He mumbled. "I'll change my rules." He felt her stiffen under his touch, and he removed his hand. "I need a Queen." He said out flat. "But I would need to be entertained as well, and I know you do too. And at the same time, I would want to be stronger with you, as we take down the Kings and Queens together, making them into our pawns."

He lifted the razor, and brought it up to his left orange eye, the tip touching his eyelid. "What do you say, _il mio Regina_?

* * *

A blank and lifeless eye slowly brightened up with a tinge of life, and she didn't know what to say. Was agreeing really going to help her? Would it really set her free?

But she was intrigued by the idea he proposed. "…What if…" She trailed off. "We fight for your position?"

He raised a brow. "My position?"

"What if, we played a game?" She nodded. "We…do things that would make the Kings and Queens become pawns…and the winner, the one to get the most Kings and Queens to their feet…w-wins?" It was quite absurd to a normal person, but she knew he understood quite well the implications of the game.

Bring them down.

Bring them deep into the abyss we fell in.

Make them into what we were.

Bring them to_ h_**e**ll…

**A**ll _o_**f** th**e**_m_.

* * *

"Hm." He grinned and pushed the razor deeper, slowly drawing out droplets of blood. "That is quite a proposition…" He paused. The grin grew wider. "I like it."

Slowly, he dug the razor deeper, and traced it over his eye. He bit back the hiss and shout of pain, and his other watched the expression of the girl. It was blank, and no fear can be seen or sensed, only curiosity.

Curiosity as to why he was doing what she did.

He continued to slice over his eye, blood trickling down all the way to his hand and his chin, and once he was done, he removed it, and threw the razor on the floor.

On instinct, the girl ripped part of her shirt, and stood up. She went forward inside her box, and damped it over his eye. He remained frozen, quite shocked as to what she is doing.

"…It…is not fair." She mumbled. "…As your Queen, I cannot let you do this only to me,_ i...il mio Re_." Blood continued to dribble down her face, but it slowly stopped and dried up.

His eyes remained insane, and he let out a loud laugh. His laugh wasn't of normal childish joy, no. There was something in it that made her listen to it, no matter how wicked it sounded. Like his eyes…his smile…

Unavoidable.

* * *

The laughter died down as she stepped away from him, and inhaled his blood too. She has never smelled anyone's blood other than hers, as she was often afraid of it before. The smell was unique, addicting…wonderful. She closed her eyes, brought it to her lips, and mumbled close to it, "Il mia Re."

His eye widened, and he looked at his cloth with her blood in his hands. He chuckled, and brought it to his lips and mumbled to it, "Il mio Regina."

And they brought it to their lips, placing a chaste kiss on them.

A kiss that was a sign of loyalty to each other, as King and Queen.

…and a promise to do their roles and eliminate all those who made them suffer…

_Et_e**r**n**a**l_ly_.

* * *

**Another story from me, even if I have a ton more to update yes yes yes. You can all kill me later on. But first, let me finish this. This would be kind of a Halloween Fic, so first priority. Its quite obvious who the characters are, but romance is still unclear. Hope you guys understand!**

**Also, KYO/BIANCA/LITTLE-SKYLARK [ON TUMBLR], IF YOU'RE READING THIS I AM SO SORRY THAT YOUR BDAY GIFT IS SO LATE. SCHOOL WAS HELL SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO TYPE IT. ITS A D18 FIC OK (first time writing D18 omg what an achievement gaaargh) /shot while bowing/**

**Anywayyy, please review? Thanks!**

**xx-published on 10.28.12.**


	2. Queen's Tarts

"**This just in folks! Recently, in Italy, a huge bombing happened! One of the largest buildings in Italy, the company that supplies Italy's electricity's head office, has been bombed twice, and currently, the building is collapsing at a fast and alarming rate. Two consecutive explosions and already more than two hundred people have died. From the police, they said another one is currently ticking inside the building, and the living people are starting to evacuate as the building is collapsing! Let's go to—"**

The camera, as the new reporter spoke about the deaths and causalities, zoomed in on the people going out of the building, most getting scratched by glass shards continuing to fall out, and some getting stuck the moment they get out by stray blocks and parts of the building. Some are unscathed, but most are already holding injured arms with blood seeping through their sleeves, and some are staggering out as blood dripped down their heads. The medical teams are trying their best to help all, but even they are getting injured from the scraps around them, and getting stuck in the massive crowd, all trying to get out or catch a glimpse of what's happening.

The original reporter came back, and was about to speak once again, when a huge explosion surprised him, making him turn around, and not realizing it was closer than he thought, part of it hit him in the face. He let out a pained shout, fell to the floor, and the camera zoomed in on him. **"It hurts! Aaaaagh! Help! Help!" **

His face was bleeding profusely, and he raised his arms to cover it. However, his chin can been seen, and parts of the skin was hanging limp from it.

The teenage watcher turned off the television, and sighed. He put a hand over his eyes, rubbing them and turning into a bright orange colour, but one eye was hidden behind a black eye patch with an orange cross over it. His sigh disappeared, and a grin replaced it on his face, looking quite well with his eyes. He mumbled to himself,

"Good job, Regina."

'…_you are really going to be k__i__**n**__g at this rate if I'm not careful.'_

* * *

Inside a hotel in Italy, a teenager appearing to be thirteen years of age, typed on her keyboard quietly. Her laptop screen showed the video of the Italy's electricity's company building collapsing and the people coming out of it. There were small screens in her screen, each showing a different part from the other. One showed the debris of the building, where a few legs were sticking out with some arms, another the inside of the building, where they were on their own, all trying to escape all at once, but getting more injure, and another, showed the outside of the building on the first floor, where a few got out safely.

Her normally blank face lit up considerably, and she started giggling to herself, a giggle that wasn't fit in such situations. When she heard a scream from one of the screens, where the reporter was screaming in so much agony and pain, her giggles grew into full blast laughter.

She rolled her head back, swiping her purple bangs away from her face, revealing her black skull eye patch and her lone purple eye. She closer her lone eye, laughing loudly and not caring if anyone in the other rooms heard her, and repeatedly pat the table in joy.

It was always so fun to watch them **s**_uf_fe**r.**

To watch the _K_i**ng**s and Q_u_ee**ns** suffer…

…and let them fa**ll** and become Pa**w**ns to the Pa**wn**s…

Who become the n**e**w Ki_ng_s and Que_en_s.

**Ve**_ry_, v**er**y f**u**_n_.

"I hope this satisfies, Re." She chuckled. "My tarts are quite unique, ne?"

'…_because I __**kn**__o__w I'll be __ki__**n**__g with this, even if just for a while.'_

Her finger hovered over the 'enter' button of her keyboard, as if teasing it. After all, to her, everything in the screen was just a p_l__a_**yth**i**ng**. All were playt**hi**n_gs_. _Pa_**w**ns. **H**orses. Sl_av_**es**.

T**o**_ys_.

How _f_u**n**!

She pushed it down, and mumbled to herself in a childish, yet amused way,

"**Of**f _wi_th _th_**ei**r hea_**d**_**s**!"

* * *

An old man tapped his mahogany table anxiously, waiting for his Outside Advisor to come back with his reports. Old, tired yet wise hazel eyes were filled with worry and slight confusion as to why what was happening was happening, and who was causing it.

Hearing the three knocks, he shot up and answered, "Come in."

A blonde man in a professional Armani suit came in, holding a brown folder in his arms. He walked to his boss, and sat down on one of the vintage soft chairs in front of him. "Nono—I mean, Timoteo, we investigated more into this matter of the bombing. What we found out is quite…interesting."

Timoteo's hazel eyes bore into his Outside Advisor's own light hazel eyes. "And…what is this news?" He asked, a bit hesitantly. He was, dare he say, afraid to hear this news. A mafia boss was afraid of simple news, because something inside him, his Intuition, was going haywire. Something was wrong, he knew, terribly wrong.

"The bombs inside the building were all placed in a very intriguing order." The Outside Advisor said, placing the folder on the table and opening it to his boss, letting him read as he described what he gathered. "There were a total of seven bombs inside the building: one in the second floor, another in the seventh floor, sixth and ninth floors and three in the twenty-seventh floor. The explosion started in the twenty-seventh floor, and there was a time gap of ninety-six seconds before the next started ticking for one minute, and soon would explode. The first wasn't as obvious as it was really small, but the second and third one exploded at the same time unlike the others that followed the time gap we presumed...but…"

Timoteo read through the files, and his eyes narrowed. He didn't like where this was going. "Iemitsu." He said in a deeper voice. "What else? Tell me everything."

"Timoteo…" Iemitsu began, a bit worried. "All the bombs were in the shape of an 'X,' when we put them together. Each of them had a note behind them, and it said 'X,' and so we formed the letter, reading the note. It said…

'_**The Red Queen's Tarts are perfect.**_

_**The King shall be pleased.**_

_**Those who dare destroy her creation.**_

_**Shall never be able to breathe.' **_"

Silence reigned over the two after that statement. They both knew the insanity hidden behind those words, and it drove them to fear about what it could be for, and for whom. Insanity hidden in a poem reveals more insanity, more darkness that was to be implied. Fear and terror was there, hidden yet obvious.

A piece of tragedy in a bucket of insanity.

"…A…Any clues on who it might be for, or who've done it?" Timoteo said, breaking the silence. His hands were shaking as he used them to support his chin, but the poem sent a nerve-wracking fear into him. It was inevitable, he knew already.

Iemitsu shook his head. "No leads on anything, sir. However, people are suspecting that it was caused by those who once caused havoc in Japan four years ago, around the time my son grew missing and appeared."

"Hm." Timoteo nodded. He remembered those times. Iemitsu's son, who disappeared at birth and came back only four years ago, was hugged to death by his family and fussed over. His eye was a mess, and so was his whole body. However…before and after he came back…havoc in Japan happened.

The Massacres.

The Deaths.

The Burns.

The poems, again.

"Iemitsu." He said, looking at him with seriousness. "Investigate on this. Inform all others about this, and immediately relay information gained to me at once. Is this understood?

Iemitsu gave a polite bow and a salute. "Sir, yes, sir."

* * *

Tsuna yawned and rubbed his lone eye, and looked around, willing his eye to go back to its original caramel colour. Trying to look for things to calm him down, he went outside, and jogged. Soft feet treaded lightly on the asphalt-covered street where no cars drove at. It was a new street, and so far, cars were prohibited.

It was more perfect in the brunet's eyes, leaving him all to himself to think for his next plan.

What could he do to beat his Queen?

The Queen has just raised the stakes higher now, making it more fun and challenging. Normal bombings wouldn't work well anymore, as she just set it much, much higher than that. An outbreak of something? No, it wouldn't work that well, it was too messy and hard to fix up. He needed a plan, something to make a big difference, and be clean yet messy at the same time.

A smirk crawled its way up to his lips.

He brought his hand to his patched eye, and chuckled. Tracing over the 'X' on the black patch, he smirked. There was no use keeping calm now, besides, Reborn would be arriving much later. He had more time to plan now.

"I'll bring better tarts that you, Nagi."

'_This was going to be very, very, _ex_**cit**__i__ng__.'_

* * *

**Herro again! Nowww~**

**_EndlessChains:_ Thank you! I hope it fits your expectations haha. Umm...the Vampire thing could work, maybe. But actually, my idea for this isn't quite clear yet, but most have been planned out. Maybe I can put that in, since it makes a lot of sense (wonder why I didn't realize it lol). Again, thanks for your review (longest ever wao) and hope you enjoyed!**

**This would be finished probably 10.31 or 1.1 for kicks haha XD Please review thank you!**

**xx-Published on 10. 29. 12.**


End file.
